Christmas Sucks Two
by LMG
Summary: Christmas Sucks Two. One-Shot.


Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to J. K. Rowling. I just bring them out to play every once in a while.

Thank you to Malombra for being such a great BETA, even though she didn't see this one or any of my one-shots.

AU. Harry/Draco pairing.

Summary: Christmas sucks 2. One-shot.

ENJOY!

**CHRISTMAS SUCKS TWO**

I'm not sure who came up with the practice of being with the ones you love on Christmas but I have to say that it was one brilliant idea. Well…last year I would have said it because I was unable to actually do it. I had been stuck at the Manor, with all the other stuck-up purebloods, and not at home with my yet to be discovered lover. I wanted to be and I remember I had told him as such, but he had insisted that I go. So, I did. I was thoroughly bored out of my mind but in my defense I stayed as long as I could listening as everyone spouted off the usual "pureblood tripe".

I didn't have to do that this year. This year was all about my lover and my unborn child. Our marriage was quiet, just Harry and I and the Minister. I had told him it was fine to ask his friends and family but he had said no. I was very surprised as the Weasley's had been his whole world for as long as he had been in the Wizarding World. But, I also understood him. I knew the reason he hadn't wanted anyone there.

On New Year's Eve, at the yearly famous party at Malfoy Manor, they arrived in style- together. His mother didn't speak to him for months. That hurt but not as much as it should have. We weathered the storm together. The Wizarding one and the Muggle one. Funnily enough, the Muggle world accepted us without fuss. The Wizarding work was an entirely different experience, ranging from out right derision to fanatical obsession.

Tonight is was Christmas Eve again and we were laying in almost the exact same spot as last year. Except, I had my arms around my very pregnant husband who was dozing fitfully. Me, I was extremely upset. We had just come from the Weasley's for their family Christmas. Everyone had accepted us as soon as they figured out that Harry really did want to be with me. Everyone except Weasle Mom and Weaslette. For Harry he had endured their snide comments and dirty looks, of course, never where his dark-haired husband could see or hear.

It had come to a head when Draco had went into the kitchen at the Burrow to get his husband a fresh, warm, cup of hot chocolate. He had turned around to be faced with the Weasley woman with their arms crossed and wands pointed at him.

"Yes?" I remembered to ask in the politest voice that I could muster after hours of their attitude.

"In a few minutes you will not be a problem anymore, Malfoy, but I wanted to let you know what will happen." Ginny's voice was cold and hard with all her hatred. I had known that she was still obsessed with Harry but thought that she was smart enough to know she was never going to be with him. He was gay for Merlins sake!

"You do realize that nothing you do will change Harry. Don't you? He's gay and married to me, a man, and having another's man child, _MY child_. Nothing you do will ever replace me. Nothing."

"When I get through with you, Malfoy, Harry will never speak to you again." Her voice was confident.

"Ms. Weasley," I was still trying to be polite and I hadn't a clue why. Maybe I didn't want this to hurt Harry even more than it was going too. "Surely you don't think you are going to get away with anything?"

"I do actually. Harry would never be with someone like you without being under a curse. He loves me! He has always loved me and you were nothing but a distraction!" With that she waved her wand quickly. I dropped the cup I was holding and jumped out of the way. The red light of the curse hit the counter a second after I moved. I was stunned, where the hell had they learned about that curse?

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snarled at both of them. In the second before another curse was thrown I finally realized what had been bothering me since I had turned around, the elder woman hadn't said a word, or moved, yet. It only took a glimpse of her face to see she was under the _Imperius_ curse. Had her daughter cursed her? What the hell was going on?

With only a second to spare his _protegro_ was up right just soon enough to lessen the strength of the next curse that hit him. As it was he was thrown to the side and landed hard. His last thought before everything went black was what would Harry do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had woken up in St. Mungo's a few hours later, sore and with a pounding headache.

When he tried to open his eyes he had to close them quickly around a groan. He heard a rustle of fabric and felt someone take his hand. He knew immediately that it was Harry beside him.

"It's okay." I heard Harry whisper in my ear. I could hear his tears in the sound of his voice.

"Wha-?"

"Shhh…" Harry put a finger on my lips, "don't talk."

"Please."

"Okay, okay." Now I could hear the smile through the tears. "You are fine. As soon as I can I will get you out of here."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew he would.

"Happened?" One sentence words were good.

"Apparently," and here I finally heard the fury through the tears, "she, Ginny, thought cursing you in her home and blaming you would make me leave you."

"Ah."

"Mother?"

"She went along with it."

"Oh."

"Home?"

I felt his laugh across my check. "Soon."

I groaned but settled back. I was safe. Harry and my child were safe. I would take care of the Weasley women as soon as I could move and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later I was sitting up, dark glasses covering my still hurting eyes, as I glared at the other people crowding my room. All the Weasley's, and I mean ALL of them were there. The two Aurors at the back of the room gave me some comfort. I should have been at home with my Husband, not in a Hospital bed, cursed, and confronted with the cursee.

"No." I couldn't stop the growl. "I want to know what the hell she was thinking. I don't give a fuck about if she goes to Azkaban or not." I was surprised no one contradicted me.

"Malfoy," the older Auror addressed me with a sneer. I could feel Harry tense beside me. "There is no need for such language."

"Really? She didn't curse you did she? No, I thought not." My sneer was better.

"Look, Malfoy," one of the older Weasels started.

"Shut up! I will not hear a word from anyone but her!" My head pounded with that but I didn't care.

"Draco, please, calm down." Harry whispered to me and I swung my furious glare to him. I couldn't help but soften my own anger when I saw his pale face. He was trying to be strong, fro me, the least I could do was stop acting like a little child. No matter how much I wanted to throw a first class tantrum right now, I knew I needed to refrain myself, not for me, but for Harry. No way was I going to take this out on my Husband. He was just as much a victim as I was.

"I am sorry, Love. I-"

Harry smiled gently at me, "I know."

I hardened my gaze as I swung it back to the defiant woman standing in front of my bed, "talk."

The brazen hussy had the gall to raise her head in defiance. "You are not good for Harry. He should be with a woman. _I _am right for Harry. What you are is sickening. You have corrupted him. He has loved me since I was 11."

"Are you blind woman!" I snarled at her. "Look at him. Does he look like he is corrupted? He. Is. Gay! He will never be with you. Even if you had, by some miracle, gotten away with this insane scheme of yours- you still wouldn't have gotten Harry."

She stepped back at the force of my anger and then seemed to gather courage from somewhere. "You lie. I would have gotten Harry because he is mine. You were just a plaything." She threw a vicious glare at Harry, "and I can prove it!"

"What?" Harry was startled and confused. But still I couldn't help that little niggle of doubt.

"Ginny Weasley." The elder Weasley male snatched his youngest child's arm and twisted her around to look at him. "What are you saying?"

"I am pregnant. Harry is the father."

The silence in the room was stifling. I slowly turned to face my husband only to see him lying on the floor in a dead faint. "Harry!" I cried out as I fell from the bed to land beside him on the floor. I struggled to pull his limp form into my arms. "Wake up, Love, please wake up."

Hermione Weasley pulled me away as a Healer kneeled beside both of us. A few minutes of murmured spells and Harry jerked with a grunt. His eyes fluttered open and he whimpered my name.

"I'm here, Love."

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked around the room, "what happened?"

"I told them, Harry," The vile woman spoke up with a sugary sweet voice.

"Told them? Told them what?"

"About us."

"There is no us."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'll take care of both of our babies." She put her hand on her stomach. "Your's and mine."

"Huh?"

"They know, Harry. I just told them."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

I pulled his head so that I could look deep into his eyes as I spoke slowly. "She is saying that she is pregnant and that you are the father."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, "what?"

I saw her attempt to come closer and couldn't help but snarl at her. Surely she didn't think I thought the vile shit she was spewing was true, did she? "I do not fucking believe you. Harry would never, ever, cheat on me."

The second she went for her wand the Aurors sprang into action. She was bound in seconds. As she struggled I watched her family step calmly away from her towards Harry. It was clear not one of them believed her.

She had to be silenced before they took her to another location. The vile things she was saying made even the harden Auror flinch.

Harry turned his tear filled eys to me and whispered softly, "I have never!"

"Oh, Love, I know. I know."

I turned to the Healer, "we are going to need a blood test to see if she was telling the truth."

The Healer nodded before standing slowly. "Bed both of you. We will administer the test, it will take 35 minutes before we know the truth. We will have a Mind Healer see to her as well." He quietly took the required blood from Harry and quickly left the room.

I managed to get into bed with the help of the older Weasley boys. The twin Weasley's helped Harry in beside me and Mother Weasley and Hermione went to get all of us something to drink. Harry curled into my side and started crying softly.

"Shhh, Love. It will be okay." I tried to calm him down but it was not working.

I heard the chair beside the bed squeak and then Ron, Harry's best friend, spoke softly to him. Though they had went through rough spots, Ron was always able to calm Harry down. It had galled Draco so much when they first started going out but he had realized very soon that Harry needed Ron in a way that Draco could never understand.

I let the soft murmuring wash over me as I tried to categorize the last few hours. First, the Weasley bint had cursed him and now she was trying to take his Husband away from him with a terrible lie. I kept my face turned slightly away from Harry so that he couldn't see my tears. I knew Ron had but I didn't care about him. I just didn't want my about-to-pop Husband to see me crying.

A gentle touch to my check had me turning to meet understanding green eyes. I managed a smile and then gave him a soft kiss on the mouth before turning away again. He didn't need to deal with my pain, he had enough to deal with already without this.

The time passed agonizingly slowly. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley returned and I smiled gratefully to both of the before slipping the still warm tea.

The room fell silent for a few minutes and then the door opened and the Healer that had left to take care of Ginny walked in. The look on his face made my insides go cold and I couldn't help myself from pulling away slightly from Harry.

"Ms. Weasley is in fact pregnant."

I felt Harry catch his breath and start to shake.

"But, it is 99 percent positive that Mr. Potter is not the father."

Everyone sighed in relief. My heart felt light again and I could not help but hug my shaking Husband close to my side.

The Healer drew the Weasley family to the side and started to discuss with them what the Mind Healer had found. My attention was drawn when Mrs. Weasley let out a loud cry and buried her face in her Husbands chest. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I didn't care.

"I want to go home, Draco." Harry's voice had had a rough gravely sound to it for a very long time but this was something else. It was filled with relief and tiredness and tears.

I couldn't help but smile gently at him. "Of course, Love. Let me talk to the Healer."

One hour later we were being escorted out of St. Mungo's by the Weasley family and their only daughter was being settled into a room on the fourth floor of the hospital, the Irreversible Curses floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we apparated into the foyer of our London townhouse I was surprised to see the state of our living room. It was reminiscent of a year ago today.

Again, the empty living room was lighted with all sizes of candles. Soft, flowing white sheets of diaphanous material covered everything. In the middle of the room was the same white bearskin rug as last year. Beside the rug was another chilling bottle of the finest champagne they had in their cellar and two long-stem flutes were already filled and waiting to be consumed. The fireplace crackled invitingly and the soft music was just the touch needed to finish the picture.

Unfortunately, he knew the events of a year ago would not be repeated. Both of them were tired and all Draco wanted to do was go to bed with his lover and not wake up for a week.

"Sit, Love. Are you hungry?"

"Mmmm, no. Draco, sit with me?" The tired green eyes were pleading with him and I couldn't say no. I slid down beside him and gathered him in my arms. A soft sigh and a few minutes of petting and soothing and Harry was sleeping fitfully in my arms.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pecking at the window. I looked over to see a familiar regal brown owl staring in, a suspicious bright red letter in its talons.

Draco scowled at his Mother's owl. She just couldn't wait until tomorrow to berate him for his behavior.

"FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this is just a little Christmas thingy I thought up. This did NOT get sent to my BETA, my one-shots rarely do. However, as someone pointed out that I must not know a lot about Harry Potter fandom because I misspelled 'apparate' I offer this re-post. I fixed some other things I found wrong as well. That's what you get when you want to post something before it has been gone over with a fine tooth comb. My apologies.

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
